Wrenchie Claus
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Since 'Undercover' Bella's been through a lot. Now, the main threats have been taken care of, and life has been settled and peaceful, for the most part. However, when Winter rolls around... Bella will play! Ratchet/OC, Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but my twisted, overactive imagination. XD Oh! And the ice cappochino I bought, and my caffeine high.

**Note** : Since talking to **greenleafprince** about one of her chapters to her story 'When the 'Cons are away. the 'Bots will play', I had a vague idea to do a Christmas chapter of my own for my OC from 'Undercover'. I've been trying to hash out the idea, so I'm just figuring it out as I go. Since she used the scene first, she has exclusive rights to it. XD I'm just borrowing it with her permission.

Ok? Good. Oh, and you should check out her story. :)

Basically, if you want to know who all the new characters are, check out 'Undercover'. The majority of them are mentioned there.

**Summary** : Since 'Undercover' Bella's been through a lot. Now, the main threats have been taken care of, and life has been settled and peaceful, for the most part. However, when Winter rolls around... Bella will play! Ratchet/OC, Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia and hints of Bumblebee/Arcee.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**'Internal Communications'**_

_**Lyrics/Messages**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I watched, unable to stop my smile, as Sunfire and Moonfrost slid back and forth over the ice-covered tarmack, their giggles reaching me even in the doorway of the hangar. I kept my internal heaters working a little harder than usual, so the cold did little to effect me, but I watched as humans darted back and forth, bundled into two and three layers of clothing to help keep them warm.

_Imagine that. I used to be like them._

The pang of longing no longer hit me. I'd long since accepted what I was. It helped I had an amazing mech, helpful, supportive family, and my own babies to stand by me. my smile only grew as my spark swelled with love and happiness, pride joining in when Sunfire raced between pilons with surprising agility.

_She's going to put even Bee to shame._

I listened to a crackling laughter, and turned to find Bee watching them with pride in his own optics. As if sensing my look, he turned to me, taking a step, and then warbling loudly, flailing his arms as he slid a little.

I couldn't help but giggle, walking over to him easily and grabbing his arm so he could balance himself. "Kleats, Bumbles. You need kleats." He gave me a confused look, and I raised one foot to show him the tiny spikes on the bottom, that Ratchet had helped me with. "They grip the ice so you don't slide." I smiled as the little spikes rearranged themselves into a straight blade down the center of my foot. "And they change into built in ice-skates!"

With a laugh, I let go of his arm and pushed back, sliding with ease across the ice.

**Flashback**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I spun and giggled, my pigtails swishing in my face before falling over my shoulder. "Look at me!" I spun again, raising one leg like the professional skaters and balancing on the other.

My mother looked up, grey just barely tinting the edges of her shoulder length dark hair, and her eyes almost grey. Wrinkles marred the skin at the corners of her eyes, but she smiled, making her seem radiant and young. "Very good!" She clapped and laughed happily.

**End Flashback**

I slowed a little, skating over to my little ones who'd stopped and watched me with wide blue optics. my smile never left my face, though a pang of longing hit me. _If only they could see me now._ I suddenly began to laugh, even as I crouched down and picked up my two little girls. _They'd probably shriek and run for their lives._ After all, I looked like a giant alien robot, not their little girl.

"Mommy, what... How are you standing and sliding like that?" Sunfire's optics looked around, before she leaned up and peered over my shoulder. "No one's holding you up."

I shook my head a little. "No. Mommy's skating. It's a human thing." I pushed off with one of the skates, sliding over the thick ice coating the runway. _Have to thank NEST for creating a base up north, though how they planned to work with _this_ much ice and snow is anyone's guess._

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Moonfrost giggle and squealed, wiggling in my arms. Her little red and white frame wiggled back and forth, before her eyes peered over my other shoulder, and I felt her happiness growing.

My smile turned into a smirk as proximity sensors told me someone was approaching from behind, but the link told me it was Ratchet. I waited until I felt the warmth of his hands ghosting over my sides, before pressing off again, sliding away from him. His feelings of indignant shock had me laughing as I looked over my shoulder.

"How..." He tilted his head a little, taking a step forward and slipping a little. He slid, clumsily, over to my side, and gently deposited Stormbreaker, who clung to me with wide optics. "How can you balance?"

"Remember the kleats?" I raised an eyebrow, turning fully to him as Storm climbed up to my neck and held on to the edge of my chest plates. "I willed them to form skates."

His optics seemed to dim and I realized he was looking something up. Then they widened and brightened, and he stared at me in horror. "You're _skating_ with babies in your arms?!"

I skated backwards when he reached for them, freezing when his feet slid out from under him and he quite literally nose planted into the ice. For a long moment, I didn't know whether to be worried or to fall over laughing hysterically. It was watching as Bee landed on his aft, holding his sides and rolling around with laughter that I gave in, laughing myself.

With a groan and surprisingly little pain over the link, Ratchet pushed himself up. He stuck his feet on the ground, and quickly straightened, standing steady. I listened to him grumble quietly in Cybertronian as he rubbed at his nose. Then, I couldn't help myself. Skating forward, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his nose, watching as he froze and stared at me dumbly.

"Are you ok?" I tilted my head, before crouching down and letting my little ones down to play around on the ice. Once I stood again, I gently brushed my hand over his nose, giggling again as he just blinked at me. I could feel desire and amusement rushing through the link and bit my tongue. "How about this? I'll teach you to skate." He gave me an incredulous look, and I shook my head before lookind down at the others. "Go play with Bumblebee for a bit, ok?"

They didn't even hesitate. Sunfire was in the lead, with Stormbreaker riding on Moonfrost's roof, and I couldn't help but giggle. He'd grown bigger, well, they all had. But he remained rounder, and still hadn't found an alternate form, so his big sisters tended to give him rides around, and it was utterly adorable.

"This is insane, you know."

I shook my head, and raised an eyebrow, before sort of pouting my metallic lips. "Oh come on. Please?" I looked up, pleading with him, and sending it through the link as well. "It'll be fun!" I glanced past him and busted up laughing, even as I ended up jumping a little as the ground shook at a sudden 'whump!'. "And you'll have better balance than him!"

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, his one optic twitching as his gaze landed on Optimus, who was on his back in the snow, Elita standing over him, her chassis visibly shaking from her laughter. With a shake of his head, he sighed. "Fine."

I didn't think teaching him would be that hard. All he had to do was find his balance on a pair of thin blades, and learn how to start and stop. I figured mentally superior and advanced robots would have no trouble figuring it out.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

**(Three Hours Later)**

I couldn't believe it. I actually _fell_ over laughing!

My little one-on-one skating class with Ratchet ended up quickly turning into a mass class for all the Autobots involved. The Chevy twins learned fastest, leaning on each other for support, but they had their fair share of nose dives and face plants. The 'Vette twins were even pretty good by this point, also having leaned on each other. Not before a threat of 'If you scratch my paint, I swear by Primus I'll scrap you' was exchanged, though.

Looking to my left, I laughed even harder, clutching at my chest which hurt a little from the force. Energon tears coursed down my cheeks as I spotted the 'Ironhide-shaped' hole in the ice from where he'd fallen hard, and next to it, the imprint of Jazz's face. I stood up slowly, watching what was left of my class slide back and forth, and jumping constantly as one bot fell, got back up, and shakily dodged another falling bot.

"Oh Primus!" I laughed again. I saw Mikeala and the others on their asses in the snow, some actually videotaping the bots in action, and others laughing so hard they were crying, and that was more than enough to set me off again. "I'm sorry!" I gasped trying to send Ratchet apology through our bond when I felt his embarrassment, only to double over laughing again as Prime lost his balance, grasping at Ratchet and bringing him down with him.

Then I screamed in laughter, watching as Ratchet fell over backwards, and Prime took a nose dive into the medic's crotch plating. Not that, that meant anything to them. The Autobots had nothing there to damage, but the implications were enough that I heard Mikeala's howl of pained laughter from where she sat on Sam's side, pounding the ground as she laughed.

"What?" Optimus grumbled, getting shakily to his feet as he rubbed at his face.

Ratchet frowned in confusion, but I could see him struggling to maintain the look as my amusement washed over him. I even heard him chuckling, though he kept shaking his head.

Finally, after a long moment, I managed to climb to my feet. "Come on. It's balance!" I stood there, sliding back and forth a little to show them. I watched as Ratchet, the one adult furthest along slid back a little, wobbling but managing to stay on his feet. "Good!" I was about to raise my hands and clap, when I noticed he was still sliding. I was about to tell him he could stop when I realized he stood at the edge of a rather steep incline.

_How didn't I notice that before?_ I tilted my head a little. Then my eyes widened. "Ratchet! Look out!"

It was too late. With a yelp, he was sliding over the hill backwards, his arms flailing at his sides as he went. I watched as he stumbled around, somehow managing to turn, and wanted to congratulate him on the feat, but winced sharply instead.

**CRASH!**

Everyone winced as Ratchet slammed face first into the side of a brick building. Everything went quiet as he stood there, before he slowly managed to pry himself free from the Ratchet-shaped indent in the side of the wall. He slowly turned around, and I felt a little more pain through our link, but nothing serious. It was when he managed to turn around, what what happened next, that had me losing it.

As he stood there, shakily, glowering up at us, I heard a rumble. It started quiet, but quickly grew louder, and my propellers straightened into their staff modes as everyone grabbed their weapons.

Then, a huge avalanche of snow fell off the building's roof, landing square on my poor mate. If that wasn't bad enough, by the time it settled, I was doubled over laughing once again.

A pile had stuck to his head, pointed like a hat, and more framed his mouth, some clinging in a pointy 'beard' of snow.

"Wrenchie Claus!" Sideswipe almost screamed out, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

Autobots and humans alike began snapping pictures, and I wasn't too far behind. I laughed hard, wiping tears from my eyes, only to be blinded by more as I shakily stood, sliding down to him and standing in front of him. I felt his anger ebb away slowly, along with the laughter of the others, and I looked up, my chassis still shaking from laughter.

"Are you ok _this_ time?" I asked, giggling once again. I wiped the snow from his lip plates, leaving the rest, before leaning in and kissing him lightly. I couldn't help the amusement that kept me shaking as fits of laughter refused to leave me alone.

"Wrenchie Claus!"

The yell startled me, and I turned to find our sparklings rushing this way. I watched as Stormbreaker hopped off Sunfire's roof, before the femmes transformed, and all three of them rushed the snowed-in 'Wrenchie Claus'. "Oh sweet Primus, I think I'm gonna offline with laughter!" I shook again, watching as Sunfire hopped into the mass of snow, only to disappear in it. I leaned against Ratchet as he leaned down, dislodging the snow, and plucked her out of it, dusting her off and holding her close. "Oh sweetspark!"

He was chuckling quietly and raised an optic ridge at the little ones, who now looked disappointed. "There's no such thing as 'Wrenchie Claus'-"

"Of course there is!" I grinned at his mortified look. Then I bent down and winked at my little ones. "But his identity needs to remain a secret. You can't tell anyone Daddy's Wrenchie Claus." Placing a finger at my lips, I made a 'shush'ing gesture, before leaning even further down and placing kisses on their heads.

"Oh really??" Ratchet's optics narrowed. "And _what_ exactly does 'Wrenchie Claus' do?"

I shrugged, smirking. "Isn't it obvious? He gives everyone what they want most for Christmas. As a present." My smirk grew as his optics widened. "That means, Sunfire gets a kiss on the cheek from Bumblebee. Moonfrost gets to ride around in Optimus in his truck mode. Stormbreaker gets to race with the 'Vette twins, and _me_..." I let my smirk turn downright evil as I sent him what I wanted over our emotional bond.

He trembled a little, his own bond reacting instantly. It took him a moment to blink off his shock, before he turned away. "_Bumblebee!_"

_**I didn't do it, man!**_ Bart Simpson's voice echoed from the little scout, who stood by the hanger. _**I'm innocent, I tell ya!**_ With a squeak, he turned and disappeared into the hanger, earning a growl from Ratchet.

"I'll just chase him down then." He pulled Sunfire against his chest, and stepped out of the mini mountain of snow, before turning to me. "Don't go anywhere." He leaned in and kissed me chastly before pulling back somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh and here I was planning to run off to Tahiti for a bit." Raising my own optic ridge, I shook my head. "Oh Ratchet." I leaned in and wrapped him and Sunfire in a hug, leaning in to his audio processor. "I have a surprise for you, too." I sent him a data packet from my last check up with Jolt. Ratchet had been off base at the time, and I watched as he paused a moment, before his optics widened. "Better think of another name, hmm?"

I pulled back, turning and grinning as I started up the hill, changing my skates into kleats again to keep my balance. I made sure to sway my hips and chassis more as I walked, thankful everyone else had gone, and felt Ratchet's desire run through the link. As I got to the top of the hill, I looked around.

Optimus and Elita were practicing skating a little ways away, smiling as Optimus 'leaned' on his mate for support, but knowing the real reason he held her so close. I saw both sets of twins racing each other and laughed when Skids hid behind a thick spruce, and as Sunstreaker passed, knocked the heaping snow down on the yellow 'Vette. Arcee was talking with Flare at the hangar, before wandering inside to undoubtedly find Bee.

Chromia and Ironhide were watching with smiles as Grayscale and Punisher -odd name for the sweetest little mech, but then again, Ironhide _did_ name him- ran around throwing snowballs at each other.

Maurice was holding little Mae, his baby girl, while Rika chased Jay, her twin brother, around, giggling.

I sighed happily, smiling at my extended family as they all enjoyed their first Winter together. _This is what life's all about. Time spent together, having fun and enjoying life._ Peace settled over me and I rubbed at my spark, feeling Ratchet's desire and watching as his Hummer alt form sped up on it's way to the hangar. My smile grew as a little flutter rushed through me, and I looked down.

_Merry Christmas, little one._

Looking back up, I caught Jolt's eye and winked as he smirked. He, the only one other than Ratchet who knew about the Christmas sparkling on it's way. Then I watched as he winked back, balling up some snow and throwing it at Sideswipe's back.

_Merry Christmas, everyone._

* * *

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
